¿Quizás?
by Sin antifaces
Summary: "Fue amor desde la primera vez que la vi. Y si, quizás no quise decirle nada a Sirius para que no empezara con sus molestas bromas. Pero recuerdo cada segundo transcurrido…"
1. Verde Esmeralda

Soy nueva en esto, así que sepan disculparme si cometo algún error. Los personajes y bla bla no son míos, solo la trama, lo demás todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (ídola). Recomendación? Lean el tema escuchando el tema: 1, 2, 3, 4 de Plain White. Espero que les guste :)

**Verde esmeralda. **

**James.**

Fue amor desde la primera vez que la vi. Y si, quizás no quise decirle nada a Sirius para que no empezara con sus molestas bromas. Pero recuerdo cada segundo transcurrido…

Estaba en cuarto año, buscando nuevas sonrisas enamoradas que me siguieran para todos lados, pero ya las conocía a todas. Alexia, Mandy, Juliet, Anne… todas figuritas repetidas. No era chico, tampoco era grande. Solo tenía ganas de divertirme y no había pensado en otra cosa antes de conocerla.

Y la vi. Una pelirroja que no había visto antes.

-Moony, ¿Quién es ella?- Dije dándole un codazo a uno de mis mejores amigos para captar su atención.

-Que, ¿Tus anteojos están rotos o algo parecido? Como no puede ser que nunca hayas visto a esa belleza… - Contestó Sirius Black, mi otro amigo mirándola embobado. ¿Esperen, estábamos mirando a la misma chica?

-Lily Evans. Y la de al lado es Britanny Loyd, Sirius.- Remus ni siquiera levantó la vista de su tazón con cereales para contestarnos. Lo miramos desconcertados. ¿De adonde las conocía si siempre estábamos juntos?

Lily sonreía mientras leía, moría de ganas por saber que le había causado gracia, aunque no sabía que libro era. Una chica de pelo castaño y largo se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído. Levantó la vista y me miró directo a los ojos.

The Notebook era el libro que estaba leyendo. Y solo aparto la vista de el para mirarme. Nunca podría olvidarme de ellos, color verde esmeralda.


	2. ¿¿WHAT?

First of all, no puedo creerlo: DOS COMENTARIOS AAAH :D Gracias, las amo jaja. Yo AMO todo lo que tenga que ver con los merodeadores (es más, a mi perro le puse Canuto jaja) así que va a ser un honor escribir una historia acerca de ellos :) Las recomendaciones musicales van a venir siempre, porque mi otra pasión aparte de escribir es la música. Intento inspirarme en una canción antes de escribir. 6 minutes, de The Jonas Brothers (Si, lo se… No me peguen jaja) es la elegida de hoy. Espero que les guste el capítulo!

**¡¿WHAT?!**

Lily, 6º año.

Okey, esta clase es muy aburrida. Sé que tengo que ser estudiante modelo y bla bla, pero Historia de la magia este año es peor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Encima, como no quedaban bancos vacíos frente al profesor, tuve que ponerme detrás de estos inmaduros de los merodeadores. Ajá, así es como se hacen llamar los muuuuy arrogantes. Ellos son los "Rockstar" del colegio.

Puedo sacar de la bolsa a Remus (espero) porque el parece ser un poquito más centrado que los otros dos. Si, pobre Peter, él ni clasifica para la competencia. Aparte, voy a tener que empezar a acostumbrarme a Lupin si sigue viéndose con Emma, ella es mi mejor amiga después de todo.

Black… dddd, me molesta de solo imaginarlo. Gracias a Merlin no me tomó como punto para sus bromas. Soy como un espacio vacío para su mirada, como si tuviera una capa de invisibilidad. En serio, agradezco eso. Aunque, pensándolo bien solo lo soy si estoy al lado de Britt, porque enfoca todo su lado negativo en hacerle la vida imposible. Pero si estoy sola es como si fuera un juguete para molestar a…

Potter. Como no haberlo pensado antes. Ahora me cierra todo! Igual son puras cosas producto de la imaginación de Sirius. Es IMPOSIBLE que Potter me tome en serio. ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TOME A ALGUIEN EN SERIO?! Okey Lily, keep calm. Es solo un estúpido chico, que tiene que encontrar su media naranja en otro lado, porque esa no voy a ser yo. Ni aunque me mire con esos ojos tan profundos que pareciera que puede ver a través de mí. Esperen, ¿Que estoy diciendo?

Mejor me enfoco en la clase, no quiero que tener que volver a leer esto del libro. No quiero dedicarle más tiempo a Potter en mi mente. Tiempo… ¿Cuánto falta para que termine la clase?¿Solo pasaron 6 minutos desde la última vez que vi el reloj? Fuck.


	3. Lily

Okey, admito que me trabé y no sé como seguirlo! De mil amores acepto consejos y sugerencias :) Por ahora, estoy escuchando Taylor Swift y quizás (solo quizás) me inspiro para este nuevo capítulo. "A place in this world" es el tema del día. Fue divertido imaginar a Lily envuelta de preguntas acerca de lo que sentía por James, y sus confusiones. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

**Mi mente tendría que estar desconectada a mi boca.**

Lily, un día después.

_Intenté no pensar más en él. ¿Pero alguien tiene la receta para eso? Vamos… Ni Britt, que pasa todo el día peleando con Black puede dejar de pensar. Lo sé por la cara de idiota que pone antes de dormir. O cuando lo ve aparecer junto con sus amigotes. Pero en Jam… Potter. Ven lo que digo? Ya ni puedo controlar la forma en que lo nombro! _

_Realmente no sé lo que quiero, no me lo pregunten tampoco. Es… Complicado. Si, siempre peleamos, el me invita a salir, intenta robarme un beso… Pero, y después? Vamos, no me van a decir que después de la fiesta de Halloween no se fue con esa morochita de Ravenclaw. Dice una cosa, hace otra. Esta PER FEC TO. Tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le canta la gana, no?_

_Y después están sus ojos. Sus malditos ojos. Que siento que me ahogan. Que cuando me mira no puedo respirar. Que desde este año, cada vez que se acerca a mí no logro evitar sonrojarme, o ilusionarme (en vano, claro está) de que por primera vez en su vida este realmente hablando en serio y no haciéndose ver en frente de todos._

_A mí con el cuentito de los tres años persiguiéndome no me engancha. Pero porque demonios siempre me repite que está loca e irremediablemente enamorado de mí?!_

-¿Quizás porque lo estoy?- Lily se dio vuelta bruscamente desde donde estaba sentada, exponiendo su confusión frente a sus amigas. James estaba parado detrás de ella, mirándola como nunca antes la había mirado.


	4. Entonces Como dijiste?

Mil disculpas por no pasar por acá, estaba rindiendo y… chanana: ME SAQUÉ UN 8! Soy feliz :) Lo mejor de todo fue el regalo de felicitaciones, el nuevo libro de la genia de Row! Todavía no voy ni la mitad, así que no puedo decirles qué onda. Cuando vaya más adelantada les voy a decir. "Ain't no other man", de Christina Aguilera fue la canción de hoy. Disfrútenla :)

**Entonces… Como dijiste? **

_James._

La agarré del brazo y la llevé arrastrando por el retrato de la dama gorda, bajo la mirada curiosa de todos. No me importó nada, pero no pude dejar de sentir la piel cálida de su brazo en mi mano. _Basta James, no caigas bajo su encanto, campeón._

Sentía un volcán dentro mío. La furia por recién saber lo que ella sentía, porque sea tan terca. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho cuanto la quería y ella me sacaba echando maleficios? Y al mismo tiempo sentía una felicidad que me llenaba por completo. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, sentía que Lily era mía. Y no pensaba compartirla con ningún chico más.

-James… puedo…?-

-James?- La corté en mitad de la frase – Pará que me acostumbre a dejar de ser Potter para vos. Listo – Dije sonriendo después de 5 segundos.

-Para. Quiero dejar en claro…-

-No. Basta. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? Desde el primer momento en que te vi Lily, supe que quería pasar mi vida con vos. Y no me preguntes como, ni porque, solo lo supe. Me perdía en vos, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo te hiciste parte de mi - Tome aire y continué, aunque ahora me empezaban a temblar las manos.- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto comprenderlo? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? ¡Mira como me pones, lo que haces de mí! – Le mostré mis manos nerviosas, y vi como sus mejillas se encendían. Me dieron repentinas ganas de besarla.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué yo?- Y fue ahí cuando lo entendí todo. Y no pude creerlo. Ella, la grandiosa, inteligente, hermosa y obstinada Lily Evans, no se sentía suficiente. Reí aliviado, sin poder creerlo. Y roce mis labios con los suyos.

-No hay ninguna mujer en el colegio como vos. Y no precisas cambiar. Con ser la misma chica de siempre me basta, me enamora. Me enamoras, eso es. Y quiero intentar hacer hacer que sientas lo mismo por mí. ¿Vas a dejarme? –

Y sonriendo, asintió.


	5. Mil disculpas

Último dos capítulos. Si, perdón! Pero ya se me acaban las ideas para este. Prometo que va a haber más de los merodeadores. Como digo siempre, acepto sugerencias y buenas ideas :) La verdad que no sé que voy a escribir para la próxima historia, o si va a ser más larga (o quizás un one shoot, que son los que hacen que me enamore de esta pareja). Acepto todo, así que escriban si están interesados en ayudarme (: Para este capítulo escuche a mi banda preferida de todos los tiempos: The Beatles. ¿Quieren una canción especial? All you need is love. Disfruten, los quiero!

**Mil disculpas.**

Lily.

_Lo acepto, lo acepto. Está bien. Soy… Feliz. Con James (Si, vayan acostumbrándose) a mi lado. Y ahora me pregunto cómo no pude verlo antes. _

_Eso era lo que me pasaba. Por eso me costaba respirar cada vez que estaba cerca de mí (lo sigo haciendo) o sentía un instinto asesino cada vez que se le acercaba una chica. No, no soy una loca psicópata. _

_Ya no siento ganas de llorar. Ya no le grito más (bueno, quizás un poco cuando sigue haciendo esas bromas que solo él puede hacerme). Es como que todo está en una gran armonía increíble. Hasta Blacky y Britt se están llevando mejor! (esos dos ocultan algo igual, lo se). _

_Voy a tocar madera, no quiero que nada raro o extraño ocurra (es imposible igual en este colegio) y voy a intentar disfrutar el último año. El otro día perdí una apuesta, por lo cual tuve que pedirle disculpas a James por no haberlo aceptado antes, en mitad del desayuno en la mesa gigante del gran salón. Colorada como yo sola podía estar, se lo repetía mientras el con una sonrisa triunfal le demostraba a todos quien era su chica. Me las va a pagar._

_Y me di cuenta que también me tenía que pedir mil disculpas a mí. Por haber sido tan terca. Por todas esas veces que tenía que limpiarme las lágrimas de la cara por tanta confusión. Por no haberme dado cuenta que lo que en verdad sentía era amor. Estaba enamorada de James Potter. ¿Quién iba a decirlo, no? _

_La respuesta siempre fue muy clara. Así, como un vaso de agua. All you need is love. All i need was James. _

¿Lily? – Escuché una voz lejana, subiendo por las escaleras. Era el. Cerré la tapa de mi diario donde acaba de escribir y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Algún día nuestras hijas y porque no, nietas iban a leerlo y encontrarte con estas confesiones. No quería que repitan mi error, por más que ahora era la mujer más feliz del mundo.


	6. Te conozco

Okey, me puse cursi para hacer el último capítulo (osea, mas de lo normal). GRACIAS por acompañarme, aunque hayan sido poquitos días y poquitos capítulos. Gracias a **Beatrice Evans** por el aguante, los consejos y darme una gran gran idea para el próximo, aunque me sienta medio mal porque ella iba a ser algo parecido. Ya vamos a solucionarlo jaja. Y gracias también a **Mio Uchiha**, también por darme el disparador y el consejo, y por las correcciones. Siempre viene bien un ojo crítico para mejorar las cosas :) Se terminó mi primera historia, y como me puse melancólica escuche **Arjona** para esta… **Te conozco**, hasta la próxima!

Te conozco.

**James.**

_Sí, yo ando nervioso pero por una cuestión totalmente diferente a la de ella. ¿O no? Bah, que se yo. Ni siquiera sé que le pasa a Lily. Me da miedo, a veces siento que me va a dejar. Y que no me diga que no le pasa nada porque la conozco, y estoy seguro que le pasa algo. _

_Por ejemplo, el otro día entre a la habitación de su casa (Si, extraño Hogwarts!) y Britt había ido a visitarla. Fff, no sé si se quedaron sin habla porque la blonda lo vio a "Latinlover Black" o porque realmente estaban hablando de algo que yo no me podía enterar. ¿Le gustara otro? _

James. Deja de dar vueltas y si eso es lo que realmente querés, jugatela Bro – Remus me observó con paciencia. Si le hubiera dicho todo esto a Sirius ya estaría encerrado en un armario porque lo habría cansado.

**Lily.**

Para mi que le gusta otra chicas. Y que voy a hacer después?! Me voy a quedar sola con este… Dolor? – Mis amigas me miraron como si estuviera loca.

Este momento te lo voy a recordar por el resto de tu vida Evans.- Me contestó Emma cansada. No entiendo como dos personas tan opuestas pueden estar juntas. Poooobre Moony. – Lily, no vuelvas a repetirlo más. Después cuando sea tu mayor felicidad te vas a arrepentir. Aparte, no estás sola. ¿Para qué estamos las amigas? –

Tenía razón. Pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

**1 día después.**

The Notebook era el libro que estaba leyendo cuando la conocí. Por experiencia, sé que lo lee cuando esta triste, o confundida. Y eso me hizo confundir a mí. Intente que no me importara, y toque la puerta para entrar.

James, no… no te había visto. – Contestó con lágrimas en los ojos. No quería verla llorar.

Lily, tengo algo importante que decirte. Yo…-

No, no me dejes. No ahora… - Y se largó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. WHAT? No entendía nada. Estos repentinos llantos solo venían una vez. Definitivamente estaba por tener su periodo. O… no? Una sonrisa me cruzó la cara. De oreja a oreja. Y créanme que fui el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando lo entendí.

James, estoy embarazada. Y no es que no esté feliz por este nene que llevo adentro pero creo que te vas a asustar y…-

Calabasita… Queres casarte conmigo? – Remus me había dado el empujón inicial. La llegada de nuestro _primer hijo_ (pienso tener 6) había sido el aliento que me faltaba. Aunque solo duró un segundo, Lily me dejo sin respiración cuando me sonrió con la sonrisa de la cual me había enamorado.


End file.
